In the Deepest Part of Love
by Fushigi-heart
Summary: Tifa's death left Cloud knowing that he has lost more than just a childhood friend....CloudxTifa
1. Uspoken Words

In the Deepest Part of Love  
  
  
  
Another CloudxTifa fic! ^___^ I don't care what other people say. I firmly believe that Cloud belongs with Tifa. Tifa loves Cloud and he obviously cares for her as well. There is no such thing as Cloud and Aeris for all I care. =P Cloud is with Tifa, Zack is with Aeris. Clear? =)  
  
This chapter has some violence in it, so be warned!!!  
  
  
  
  
IT'S CLOUD X TIFA FOREVER!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Uspoken Words~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
A loud burst jolted Cloud from his drooping eyes and he straightened quickly. Light flowed through the Gondola which he was seated in as fireworks danced against the dark night. Colorful beams streaked through the Golden Saucer without hesitation whether it was welcomed or not. Cloud rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, hoping that the young woman across from his did not notice.  
  
She is so beautiful, he thought, taking in her womanly figure and flawless face. Perfectly shaped eyes with long, brown hair...A perfect body and caring nature...Cloud couldn't imagine how such a lovely speciman could possibly exist, yet it sits in front of him. He longed to hold that figure to his body and never release it. It is too much of a waste to leave it alone, Cloud thought without taking his eyes off the silent individual before him.  
  
Tifa did not notice the eyes that gazed upon her. She was blinded by the fireworks and the thoughts that ran through her mind.   
  
It was late to ask Cloud out, she thought, thinking how tired Cloud must have been throughout the whole day. But I want to tell him. I can't keep it in me much longer. But what if it is not the right time? What if he rejects me? I can not live with the pain. I...I don't know...Tifa shook her head.  
  
Cloud noticed the movement and without thinking, asked: "Tifa, what's wrong?"  
  
The sound of his voice jerked Tifa into reality. She tore her eyes away from the fireworks and stared at Cloud, trying to fix her attention upon her blue-eyed childhood friend. She shook her head again. "What, Cloud?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh...." Tifa looked away from his gaze and concentrated on the floor. "Nothing, Cloud....I mean...I'm....I'm sorry that I dragged you out here. You must have been really tired and all...."  
  
"It's nothing at all, Tifa," said Cloud with a sigh and leaned back against the Gondola. He didn't take his eyes off Tifa as he breathed out softly. "I don't mind the Gondola ride. It's a great way to look around the Golden Saucer. You don't wanna miss out on the sights, do ya, Tifa?"  
  
"Oh...um...guess not..." Avoiding Cloud's eyes, Tifa looked out the window, but she felt the blue eyes watching her.  
  
There's something wrong...Cloud thought. She's probably trying to tell me something...is it something about our relationship? She is my childhood friend and very caring to me....does she want our friendship to go farther...?  
  
"Oh! Look, Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
Cloud looked out the window and watched as the Gondola pass by the Chocobo track and Chocobos racing by.  
  
I don't know...he thought. But Tifa may reveal it soon enough.  
  
From the corner of her eyes, Tifa notice Cloud deep in his thoughts. He merely watched the activities outside of the Gondola as he sat there writing thoughts in his head.  
  
I *have* to tell him, thought Tifa. It might be now or never. Our mission is so dangerous....we can lose each others any day at any time. I don't want to lose any chances. But what if....what if he isn't interested? What if he feels so repulsed by the idea that he doesn't want me near him anymore? I don't ever want that to happen.   
The Gondola trailed by the coaster, where sparkling lights and shimmering objects waited to by shattered into thousands of pieces of blinking light. One particular object was shattered at that moment and its remains made its way to the ground like the trail of glitter left behind from a shooting star.  
  
"It's so pretty." Tifa breathed.  
  
It shoudn't be so hard, Tifa continued to think. Is it harder when one is afraid to face the truth? But what if the truth is not so hard to bear? What if the truth is actually wonderful to hear? I am lying almost everyday saying that I feel nothing towards Cloud only as a childhood friend. I know I feel much more than that. It is only that everyone else does not know...but I want only one person to know...and he is sitting across from me...maybe even waiting for my answer...  
Tifa watched Cloud as he stared out the window of the Gondola and felt her heart skip a beat. He is so....beautiful, she thought. She wondered if there were even girls that were envious of Cloud's good looks. His body so fit and muscular...His voice ever so manly and beautiful. But what attracted Tifa the most were his eyes....the deep shade of blue with the streaks of yellow glow of Mako. Perfectly shaped with intelligence and bravery etched in...  
  
"It's beautiful..." Tifa heard herself mutter out loud.  
  
"Hmmm?" said Cloud, turning from the window and noticed Tifa watching him.  
  
"Oh! Umm..." stammered Tifa, a faint tint of red rising upon her cheeks. "Nothing...."  
  
"No, Tifa," said Cloud, finally abandoning his position against the Gondola and leaned toward Tifa, which surprised her to look at him. "I know you have something to say. Do you...do you want to tell me now? I'm afraid that the Gondola ride is almost over...I want to know what you want to say to me." He finished with a nod of his head.  
  
Tifa took a deep breath. He saw right through me, she thought. "Cloud...." Tifa started, fidgeting with her hands as she leaned a bit closer to Cloud. It is time.  
  
"Yes, Tifa?"  
  
"I....I want to tell you something...." Tifa focused on the hands as she spoke, fearing that she would lose her courage any moment.  
  
"I'm hear to listen to you, Tifa."  
  
Damn, this is so hard! Tifa thought, furious with herself. "I think Aeris can say it easier than I can," she said softly.   
  
"I wouldn't care what Aeris would say even if she asked me to sleep with her." Cloud shook his head, trying to rid himself of that awful experience earlier. Aeris had claimed to be frightened and wanted her 'bodyguard' literally close to her. For one thing, Cloud never really agreed to be her bodyguard and he would rather sleep with Don than with her. "Tifa...I only want to listen to you."  
  
Tifa, too, thought for a moment of the earlier incident. She and Cloud were in discussion when Aeris stepped in and claimed that she was afraid of sleeping by herself and wanted Cloud to be with her. Not only that, but *in-her-bed-next-to-her*. Tifa had tensed in that moment as Cloud struggled for the right words. Cloud obviously did not want to be involved in it yet Aeris continued to pelt him with whimpers and protests. Tifa finally ended the nonsense with herself sleeping next to Aeris.   
  
Aeris...thought Tifa with a slight anger flaming at the thought of that name. No, not now. Now is not the time. I will not allow Aeris to interfere again. Tifa looked up into Cloud's eyes and was absorbed by the blue pool that swam there. I am going to forget her...I am going to forget everything....I am going to act on my emotions....  
  
"Cloud...." said Tifa reached over for Cloud's hands. "I...I want to tell you this..." She reached his hands and held it in her own as Cloud watched silently. Seeing that he did not object, Tifa continued. "I want to tell you now, because I fear that after this, I would never have the chance to let you know." His hands felt so warm...Tifa felt it even through her gloves. It was the right moment...I will not give up...."Cloud....I....I........I lo-"  
  
CRRRRRPPPPP!!!!!  
  
The sudden jolt stopped Tifa in her mid-sentence. Both were suddenly aware that the Gondola had stopped moving.   
  
No! thought Tifa in despair, tears creeping into her eyes. No! Nothing can interfere...again!  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa cried. Cloud immediately was drawn back to Tifa. "I have to say this!" Tifa continued to say, clutching his hands tightly in hers. The moment was not going to last...she can not afford to linger...."Cloud....I love-"  
  
"Well, well!" exclaimed a cheerful voice as the door of the Gondola was swung wide open. "Had a fun ride?"  
  
The man stopped with his smile frozen on his face as he faced Cloud and Tifa holding hands. His eyes immediately caught the pain and rage that was etched into Tifa's face and the tears of frustration that hung by a eyelash. Uh-oh, he thought.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry...." he stammered, the smile disappearing quickly from his face and bowing low. "I'm terribly sorry...It's just that the ride is over and I didn't know....that....umm....." He bowed again and stepped aside, his face red from embarassment.  
  
"It's alright," said Cloud to the man, feeling sorry how the man felt at the moment. He turned to Tifa and was about to speak but saw the hurt painted upon her face. "Ti..fa...?" He felt pressure on his hands and noticed Tifa was still holding them.  
  
Tifa didn't hear him as she fought tears and concentrated hard on her gloves which held Cloud's hands. I was so close! she thought in mixed feelings of deep sorrow and regret and fury. Her insides battled with each others as she tried not to lose her focus. She felt her hands begin to tremble when Cloud had loosened one hand and shook her with it.  
  
"Tifa?" Cloud said, concern in his voice. "Tifa, are you alright?"  
  
Tifa took a deep breath. It's not over yet....she told herself. There's always another chance....  
  
"I'm....I'm alright...." she said, finally releasing Cloud. She rose and made her way out and didn't look at the man as she walked out of the Gondola with Cloud following behind.   
  
"Oh, by the way, Tifa," said Cloud after they walked a short distance, "what were you trying to say?"  
  
A moment of regret and sadness overtook Tifa. She did not feel the courage she had felt earlier. I hope that it will return sometime soon, she thought. I will need that courage again....but I don't feel it at this moment...  
  
"Nothing, Cloud," said Tifa, her voice thick with sorrow. "Nothing....at all..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Cloud slowly stepped into his room and quietly closed the door. Soundlessly he propped his buster sword against the wall as he made his way toward the bed and sat down with a hand buried in his hair.   
  
She said....love....but who? Me? he thought. He ran his hand through his hair completely and fell back onto the bed. He stared up at the wall which flickered light colors that reflected from outside. He concentrated on it for a moment before closing his eyes to block out the view.  
  
Did she mean to say she loved me? Cloud thought in complete silence. Or did she mean to say she loved someone else? But who else is there that she would love? Maybe she didn't mean a person. But what?   
  
Cloud's thoughts reeled back to how Tifa had reacted in the Gondola. He sighed in recognition.  
  
She would not have acted that way only to tell me something unimportant, he thought. I know how Tifa is...she is strong, but not when it comes to emotional moments...she was trying to tell me....  
  
Cloud shifted his position and laid with his two arms behind his head. He opened his eyes again and looked up at the wall above as it flickered again with many colors. A image of Tifa flickered throught the light and a tiny smile crept up to the corner of Cloud's lips.  
  
I woulda said the same Tifa.....  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Cloud, across the hall from him, Tifa stood with her back to the door, eyes closed and soft breathing. Her arms laid dangling at her sides as her head was propped up against the door and her mouth open to take in the cool air of the night.  
  
Idiot! she thought furiously to herself. I am such an idiot! I was so close....why did the ride had to end so soon? Or was it? Was it that I took too much time? Is it my own fault for lingering through all that valuable time? I am such a fool...a fool!  
  
Before she could control herself, Tifa straightened and leaped. She was just about to ram her fist into the bed in anger and frustration when she saw the lump that came from underneath the sheets. Tifa stopped just in time and caught herself as the figure in the bed gave a small groan and shuffled to a new position.   
  
Aeris...thought Tifa. She looked at Aeris for a moment before turning away and squeezing her eyes shut. I don't want to see her...Tifa thought with a sense of weariness. She seems to almost bring me pain. How can she be my best friend while she plays with my feelings?   
  
A small breeze suddenly swept through the room and caressed Tifa softly as it passed her. Forgetting her thoughts, Tifa turned and saw the opened window and the stars that watched her through it.   
  
Quietly Tifa made her way through the room, being extra careful not to wake Aeris. Tifa pulled back the curtains more and looked up at the star-filled sky. A sudden feeling of remembrance came over Tifa as she watched the stars twinkle.  
  
That's right...Tifa nodded to herself. That was where our promise was made....under a starry sky...  
  
Tifa seated herself onto the floor where her arms laid on the windowsill. She laid her head on her arms and looked up as the stars twinkled as though they were laughing.   
  
Cloud...years of missing you and times of aching when you weren't near...I want to tell you...Why is it so hard? Do I fear that you will not accept me? But I must tell you...I must be strong...Stars, please give me that strengh. You watched me make that promise that night. You know how I feel. Please give me the strength...I know I can tell him sometime soon...  
  
"Please give me the strengh," Tifa whispered aloud without knowing.  
  
She did notice she had spoke out loud, nor did she notice the tear that finally escaped from her eyelashes and was making its way down her cheek. Another followed soon after.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Cloud and the group trudged through the grassy plains as they neared the town of Nibelheim.  
  
Everyone appeared well rested and in good mood, with the exception of Cloud and Tifa. Everyone noticed the sudden change of behavior in both since their stay at the Golden Saucer the night before. Tifa was unusually quiet and Cloud seemed to have distanced himself even further than usual.   
  
Barrett and Cid decided to ignore it and kept conversation going at ease. RedXIII listened with occasional nods or agreements. Vincent didn't bother at all with the conversation besides a few remarks to leave him alone. Yuffie took the opportunity to voice her opinions, much to the annoyance to the others. Only Aeris tried to converse with Tifa, but after several subjects, she finally decided to drop the attempt.   
  
She's probably very tired, Aeris thought as she remembered finding Tifa out of bed and asleep by the window. Cloud must be tired as well...he's not talking much...his room was the closest to the fireworks last night. He must have been awakened many times last night. Aeris trailed her eyes to the lone individual walking ahead. I should go to him.  
  
Cloud did not notice the activities of the group as his eyes surveyed across the grassy field. Nibelhiem was in close distance. It wouldn't take more than half an hour to arrive there, he thought. Maybe if we stopped there, Tifa would be able to tell me what she wanted to say last night. I'm sure that the group won't mind a rest since we have walked for a while. All I need is a little privacy-  
  
"Cloud!" exclaimed a cheerful, feminine voice from behind him. Cloud nearly jumped from surprise as Aeris appeared with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Why are you so awfully quiet today?" asked Aeris cheerfully. "You usually talk to me or something." She folded her arms behind her back and leaned toward Cloud with a goofy smile on her face. "You're not feeling well?"  
  
"Oh, um...just tired," said Cloud, leaning back away from Aeris. "I'll be fine in a while....you know...the fireworks were kinda loud last night. It kept me from sleeping."  
  
"Oh, I see," replied Aeris. She turned around and glanced at Nibelheim. "We're pretty close. You can rest there once we've arrived."  
  
I want you all to rest while I talk to Tifa, Cloud thought. "I know." He turned around to find Tifa and saw her looking away with a distant look in her eyes.   
  
"Hey, Tifa!" he called.  
  
"Wh...What?" Tifa turned as Cloud made his way over.   
  
"I...I want to know what you wanted to say last night," said Cloud as he stopped before her.  
  
Tifa was caught off guard by his words. What...? she thought. Why now?   
  
She looked behind Cloud and saw Aeris, who was still surveying the land. Oh, I see....thought Tifa.  
  
"Cloud...you know..." she started and paused. "I can tell you later....I mean...right now doesn't seem good and-"  
  
Tifa was interrupted from a sudden scream from Aeris. Cloud immediately whipped around as Tifa and the group went on guard and forgot the conversations.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cloud quickly. Even before Aeris pointed he saw just as he turned around.  
  
Not a far distance away, was a huge monster. It was well over 12 feet tall and bore huge claws on both arms. It flesh was a dirty white and a horrid stench came from it. The eyes seemed sunken into the slots and a carnivorous mouth gleamed with large fangs. Its body was hunched over as walked unsteadily as it made its way toward the group.  
  
"Everyone, be careful!" shouted Cloud as he grabbed his buster sword from his back and held it tightly in both hands. He heard Tifa rush to his side as she prepared into her fighting stance and RedXIII's growl behind him. From the corner of his eye he saw Vincent whip out a sniper and Yuffie steadying her dangerous, over-sized boomerang. The thump of Cid's spear and the clicking sounds of Barrett's arm told Cloud that they were ready. He knew immediately that Aeris was farthest in the back and was needed only for healing.   
  
As the monster neared, Cloud shrank back from the sudden recognition of the creature. To his horror, it was exactly similar to the speciman he had seen in the Mako reactor in Nibelheim with Sephiroth those years ago. Those creatures that Sephiroth had said were once human and were exposed to high levels of Mako which mutated them.   
  
Did it escape? Cloud thought in bewilderment. His thoughts were cut short when the monster neared enough and swung at him.  
  
Cloud ducked quickly as the others did the same. A single, loud shot rang out and the monster cried out in pain. It recovered quickly and dove for Vincent, who leaped to safety as Yuffie threw a shurikan to catch its attention. It swung at her automatically and missed as its claw struck the ground. A huge collection of dust rose and engulfed it as Yuffie ran from it coughing. Cid quickly took the opportunity and jabbed his spear deep into the pale white flesh. The monster reared up in pain and Barrett began to pelt it with bullets. Cloud came up from behind and slashed his sword upon its back while Tifa leaped into the air and swung hard with her leg and knocked the monster across the head.   
  
Enraged, the monster kicked and lashed out and managed to swing a leg at Cid. Cid felt the burst of pain that was quick to inflict on him as he and his spear flew a few feet away.   
  
"You A$$H0L3!!!" shouted Barrettt and let out a long stream of bullets.  
  
"Cid!" cried Aeris. She rushed over and kneeled over him. Quickly she casted heal and a potion on him. Cid did not move and Aeris felt slight panic. "Cid!" she shouted and shook the pilot.  
  
Cid groaned. "Shera...." he muttered. "Where are my cigarettes....?"  
  
Behind them, the battle raged on. Yuffie was suddenly cuffed in the stomach and was sent flying back into Vincent. He caught her, but both fell to the ground from the impact. RedXIII leaped onto the monster and latched his massive jaws onto its neck. The monster struggled and roared and finally grabbed the enigma from its throat.   
  
"RedXIII!" shouted Cloud. He ran with his sword upraised, but the monster suddenly tossed RedXIII at him. Caught off guard, Cloud saw the form of red fur crash into him and sent him flying back several feet, dropping the buster sword.   
  
"Cloud!" he heard Tifa shout.  
  
He landed hard onto the ground dust settled over him. RedXIII landed a couple of feet away and did not get up. Groaning, Cloud propped himself up and winced at the pain that shot up his leg. Did I break it? he thought and shook his head. A growl from above caught his attention. He slowly looked up and looked into the sunken eyes of the monster.   
  
Oh...sh**...  
  
Cloud looked rapidly around for his buster sword and found it too far to reach. His eyes gave a hint of fear as he moved back from the monster. He heard the rapid fire of Barrett's gun, but the monster paid no heed of the bullets which sunk into its flesh. The monster growled again and bared its long fangs and raised a claw.   
  
Cloud looked at it in fear and he knew that he would not be able to escape. The claw rose far behind the monster as it gathered strength. Immediately it swung from behind, picking up faster and faster speed. Cloud took in a breath of fear and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He was dimly aware of Barrett and the others shouting as he waited for the impact. He heard the swoosh and timed the moment when he would be struck and all would be over and all would be-  
  
SSCRRNNN!!!  
  
The flesh was torn open. The claws sunk in deep. The blood splattered all over. A breath was cut short. Everyone stopped shouting.   
  
Cloud had his eyes squeezed tightly together. The pain...he waited and waited...when he felt a warm drop upon his hand. Cloud's eyebrows knitted in confusion. He didn't feel pain, how was he bleeding? Cautiously he opened his eyes, then snapped it open at the horror before him.  
  
Tifa was kneeling before him on her knees and arms. Her head was directly above his and her eyes were closed in excruciating pain and her mouth was opened in a slight pant. Behind her, a claw was sunk deep into her back and tore her flesh from the bone. Blood poured from the wound and trickled down her body and dripped off in a fast-paced, rhythmic pattern.  
  
Tifa let out a shallow, broken breath and opened her eyes and saw Cloud staring at her.  
  
"C...Cloud..." she breathed slowly and broke into a weak smile. "I'm...glad...that you're alright..."  
  
"Tifa..." whispered Cloud, staring into the ruby eyes. Pain and relief shown there...Cloud was unsure which feeling was stronger..."Why did you...."  
  
Tifa slowly shook her head. The effort nearly took all her strength. "No...Cloud," she whispered, looking at the blue eyes, "I wanted...to....because I....AHH!" Tifa gave a cry of pain as the monster ripped its claw from Tifa, taking flesh and blood with it.  
  
Tifa's face scrunched up in pain as she reared up for a moment, but suddenly relaxed as she fell forward onto Cloud.   
  
"Tifa....?" whispered Cloud, catching Tifa and holding onto the bloody figure. "Tifa..?" There was no answer.  
  
Tifa...no.....thought Cloud in despair. Don't leave me...no......  
  
A roar from above jerked Cloud back to the battle. Cloud looked up at the monster and all he felt at that moment was a sudden feeling of rage and hatred. He hated it...Shinra..SOLDIER...Sephiroth...Mako reactors....Hated it. The anger overtook him and Cloud had never felt such pure rage and resentment in his life. His eyes glowed a deep yellow from the Mako and a heat filled his body that left him nearly panting. His muscles tensed in such a way that it nearly ached as his blood boiled like magma that yearned to explode. Anger....churning...boiling....Cloud could not control it.  
  
He laid Tifa aside and raced to his buster sword, the pain in his leg long forgotten. He snatched it up and faced the monster with a glare that left the monster hesitant to attack. With a loud shout, Cloud attacked.  
  
The monster raised a claw to block it, but Cloud sliced through as though nothing was there. He swung at the other claw and saw the blood that stained it....blood...Tifa's blood....Cloud shouted in a feeling of mixed despair and anger. His eyes gleamed in vengence as he sliced through the other claw. The monster stepped back; it had lost its true weapons. It shrank back in fear and knew that it must escape. Cloud never gave it a chance.  
  
As soon as the claw had struck the ground, Cloud had attacked again. He sliced the entire arm off and leaped off the ground as soon as he touched it to do the same to the other. The monster can only cry out helplessly as Cloud began to hack ruthlessly at its body. The blade moved too fast for any of them to see the actions going on. All they could see was the countless cuts and gashes that appeared so quickly.  
  
Finally Cloud leaped high into the air. The monster only saw one last thing before its doom...the Mako eyes. It gleamed and shown such a threat and vengence and the aura that came from it left it to shudder. The eyes...there was no mercy or anything close to compassion and the monster knew that it can never escape. It knew what it had seen. It had seen the eyes of one that no one should come across and one that possess the strength and courage that all had forgotten how to speak of....   
  
The blade swished through with pure ease. The cold blade sliced through and finally contacted with the ground. Both halves of the monster fell to the ground without moving. All become silent. Barrett and the others could only stare at what they had just seen. They knew that for the rest of their days, they can never live to forget that moment...  
  
The tip of the blade touched the ground as the other arm fell to Cloud's side. He panted slowly as the glow slowly faded from his eyes. He felt his body slowly residing back from the raging storm as he breathed deeply.   
  
A while later, the blade dropped to the ground. Cloud left it as he walked his way toward Tifa. Slowly he brought his eyes to face her, and as he did, he dropped down onto his knees.  
  
Tifa....Cloud thought. He reached over and slowly brought the young woman into his arms. His motions were slow and clumsy as he hugged Tifa to him. He felt his eyes began to smart...a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time...  
  
"Tifa..." whispered Cloud, his voice hoarse and short.  
  
A small stirring surprised him. "Cl...oud...?" said a barely audible voice.  
  
His eyes widened. "Tifa!" he cried and held her so that she faced him. "Tifa! You're alive!"  
  
Slowly her eyes opened. "Cloud..." she breathed. It took a great effort for her to smile. "You...you're alive....I'm so...happy..."  
  
"You'll be alright! You'll be alright!" said Cloud nearly hysterically. Tears formed in his eyes and streaked down his face. A droplet fell from his face and onto Tifa's hand. "You can't leave me!"  
  
"Cloud....you're crying..." Tifa reached up with a trembling hand and held Cloud's face. "You're...crying...for me?"  
  
"Tifa...." Cloud reached and held Tifa's hand. "Please...save your strength....You'll be fine."  
  
"No..." Tifa coughed up a blood made a small stream down her chin. Cloud quickly wiped it away. "No...Cloud...I won't make it this time..."  
  
"No! Tifa...you're strong, remember? You won't give up! You can't!"  
  
"Cloud..." Tifa closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. "I'm just glad...that I have a chance...to see you...one last time...."  
  
"Tifa...you can't leave me...." Cloud said in a plead. He held her tighter.  
  
"Cloud..." Tifa's vision blurred from tears. It slid down her face as Cloud wiped them away. "I wish...I can be with you...like that Gondola ride...again...."  
  
"We can!" cried Cloud, tears streaming down his face. "And we will! I will take you everywhere you want and we can be together! We will go to so many places and have so much fun together! I won't let anything hurt you..." His voice ended in a small sob.  
  
Tifa gave a small sigh as pools formed in her ruby eyes. "You don't know...how happy you've made me...Cloud...."   
  
"I might know...because you have endlessly made me so happy...."  
  
Tifa nodded slowly and pressed her hand against Cloud's face and looked one last time at those blue eyes of the man she loved for so long. "Cloud..." she breathed out and took her last breath. "I just want you to know.....that for a very long time..........I love you....Cloud...." Tifa's eyes slowly closed and the ruby eyes were gone.  
  
"Ti....fa....?" said Cloud, lifting Tifa closer to him. She did not respond, nor did she take another breath. "Tifa, please wake up..." The pools in Cloud's eyes filled far too much and streamed over and slid down his face. "Tifa? Tifa...please...I'm begging you....Tifa....." The pain wracked through Cloud's body and became too unbearable.  
  
"TIFAAAAA.....NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Cloud shouted up to the sky.  
  
Nearby animals scampered away quickly and quickly burrowed themselves. The group flinched at the sudden outburst. Somewhere closeby, the residents of Nibelheim heard the shout and paused at their work.   
  
"Tifa..." whispered Cloud and allowed the emotions to overcome him as he clutched Tifa tightly and buried his face into her hair.  
  
"I love you....I love you....I love you....I love you....." he continued to chant without stopping.  
  
No one stepped in, no one said a word, no one moved...All watched as Cloud Stife, the leader of AVALANCHE, ex-member of SOLDIER, and protector of the planet, hold on to his love and life as he sobbed and sobbed until he thought his heart would break....  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sad, wasn't it? =( Don't worry, things will become better! I'm a hardcore CloudxTifa fan so things *will* turn out better! ^_^ Please R+R! 


	2. Illusional Words

In the Deepest Part of Love  
Ack! It's been a quite a while since I last updated. ^_^""""" I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me by reading this story dedicated to Cloud and Tifa. =)   
  
(Oh yea, remember, just keep reading ^_~)  
IT'S CLOUD X TIFA FOREVER!!!!  
Illusional Words~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How's he doing?" asked Cid gruffly, eyeing the young man who sat at the edge of the bed with both hands in his hair.   
  
Barrett shook his head. "Not talking like usual," he answered ruefully. He crossed his arms and sighed loudly. "Haven't talked, haven't eat, hell I haven't seen him move! I haven't felt much better myself anyways." His voice cracked a little. "Tifa was very close to me..couldn't have a better friend than her..."  
  
Nearby, Aeris looked up and wiped her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. "She was a good friend....my best friend...I should have done something..." Her sentence ended in a sob as she covered her face with her hands.  
  
Silently Barrett and Cid exchanged glances. Barrett shook his head slightly as Cid folded his arms and leaned back against the window with a sigh.   
  
It had been nearly two weeks after the battle with the monster. Two weeks that Cloud and the members of AVALANCHE had mourned and had forgotten what their mission had been and the purpose of their journey. Two weeks since the start of Cloud's heart breaking piece by piece, bit by bit. Each piece which broke off left immense pain and settled in his stomach, leaving him with a dull, sick ache that ran through his body. He could not think of anything else and he could not find anyone to blame except for himself.  
  
Tifa....Cloud thought in remorse as a tear forced itself through his tightly shut eyes.  
  
He remembered when the ruby eyes had closed from him forever and it felt as though his life had been shut out along with it. No more would the sky be red which reflected from the windows of Tifa's eyes. No more would those red roses shed their petals when they were sad. It was all over...Cloud remembered hearing everyone breaking into sobs or fall into gaps of silence. He didn't pay any attention as he lifted the limp body and started toward Nibelheim. Behind him he heard RedXIII struggling to rise and walk, Vincent carrying an unconscious Yuffie over his shoulders, Aeris hanging on to a weak Cid, and Barrett pausing to pick up his buster sword before following the group.   
  
None of the Nibelheim residents bothered to looked at Cloud and AVANLANCHE as they arrived upon the small town. Those who caught a look at them quickly looked away and busied themselves. Those nearby immediately stepped aside or suddenly found reason to go into the nearest shop or hotel. Some were compelled to stare. They were indeed a sight. A man with a huge gun on his arm with a large buster sword. A tall, mysterious stranger with a young girl over his shoulders. A young woman holding on to a man who continued to muttered obscene language. A huge lion-like creature with a flaming tail. All were covered in dirt and blood and staggered or walked unevenly. But what attracted attention the most was the young man leading this strange group.   
  
He was young with very blue eyes with mako streaks. His hair was covered in dust and blood ran down a side of his face. Cuts and gashes were evident upon his arms and body with blood still drying. He did not appear to limp at all with all his wounds, even with carrying a woman in his arms.  
  
She, too, appeared very young, and very beautiful. Her eyes were closed peacefully, and would have appeared to be sleeping, but all saw the trail of blood which dripped where the young man had walked. There were gashes and blood all over her body, but most figured that the small cuts were not the basis of her mortal wound.  
  
It was a pitiful sight to see. Many felt sorrow for the weary travellers but most of the pity went to the young man who lead the way and the dead woman in his arms. She was so young to endure such a death and had to accept it at this age that one spectator nearby wiped tears from her eyes from the pain of understanding. It was evident that the young man felt more pain than all of them added together, for his eyes shone like the moon when it can not penetrate the clouds at night and water that stood still without a river to push it.  
  
It was until they were far from Nibelheim and into the mountains that the silence was finally broken in the small town, but with quiet murmurs. It was all the same: strange visitors, pity, hope for better fates, and hope for the best.  
  
Never once did the group turned around and looked back. They all walked forward in silence and followed Cloud with a distant look in their eyes. None of them started conversation or uttered as much as a single word as their legs stepped in a slow pattern similar to Cloud's.   
  
They continued on the trail and carefully stepped as they began to ascend. They didn't know where they were going, and didn't bother to ask, for they knew that even if they did, they would still follow the silent leader. None paid attention to the direction they walked. They were dimly aware of the darkness that enveloped them as they walked into a cave. The silent drips ahead noted water, and a glimmer revealed light. Up ahead, Cloud finally stopped.   
  
A bit behind him, Barrett noted the halt of footsteps ahead and finally looked up. The other members paused as well and looked around at the location where the leader had decided as the destination.   
  
Despite the moment of sorrow and sadness, Aeris had to take in a gasp at the beauty of the cave. Colors appeared to caress the walls and with soft touches to leave elaborate designs and patterns etched in. A lake appeared before them and stretched out to the ends of the cave with a patternless, clear blue with still reflections of its quiet surroundings. But what was most intriguing was the oddly shaped, yet beautiful, structure that stood not too far from them in the sky of water. Its height would be not compare with a tree yet it appeared to tower above the AVANLANCHE group. The base appeared as diamonds and it stretched up and out into tips of crystals. Many colors streaked through the structure and even colors with no name joined the variation with patterns and whirls that defined the sense of unknowing beauty.  
  
"This is..." murmured Cloud. His voice tore through the silence like thunder intruding the calm air."This is a Mako fountain..."  
  
"Mako...." started Barrett, gaping at the structure,"You mean...that this is materia in its natural state...?" Cloud merely nodded.  
  
"This is not my first time here," Cloud continued hoarsely. "I was here before...with Sephiroth...and Tifa...."   
  
"........"  
  
Cloud paused and looked down at the young woman in his arms. "Tifa..." he continued. "She loved this cave deeply. Even during the short moment we had together I knew how much she loved this cave. It was more of a symbol to her of independence and how things would be without Shinra. She liked life this way...she wanted life this way...and I...I think...." Cloud dropped his head down and a few tears escaped from the sudden angle. "I think that she should be left where what she loved most..."  
  
"Cloud..." said Aeris softly.   
  
With legs weighing moutains of pain, Cloud stepped out slowly to the edge of the lake where the water caressed the moist land. The still water glistened and seemingly spoke of a soon quiet grave.  
  
Averting his eyes from the silenced woman in his arms, Cloud stared out into the blue that matched his own. He stepped into the water and watched the disturbance in the surface and the ripple of tiny waves that stretched out until all energy was wasted and settled back down. Another series of ripples followed and another, until it seemed the lake lost its serenity and awoke to a new reborn.  
  
It was until the young figure stopped when the lake began to settle once more. Tiny waves lapped against the shore and coldness seeped into Cloud.   
  
Gently he lowered Tifa into the water where it turned pink and spreaded until it disappeared. For a long while Cloud stood there, holding Tifa with the water taking her halfway. Is this really happening...? he thought.  
  
Cloud turned his head, and his questioning eyes locked with those of Aeris. The questioning in his eyes and rejection of truth drove Aeris to shake her head as tears flew off her face. She turned from him and buried her face into Cid's shoulder.  
  
With sad eyes Cloud turned around and faced the truth that laid in his arms. Tifa...is really going to leave me....? he thought.  
  
"Hey...Tifa....wake up, k?" Cloud said softly. "The water's kinda cold...I don't want you to catch a cold, ya know? I don't want you to be in pain or anything. I..I don't want to leave you here...so wake up...please? Tifa? Open you eyes....please...." Tears began to blur his vision. "Please...wake up. We can be together now. You just have to open your eyes and see me..." His shoulders began to shake. "I don't want it to end this way. You....you're the one who give me will through these years. I don't want to leave you here!" His voice elevated without knowing as the group watched without a word. "If I wasn't so careless. If I wasn't so irresponsible. I could have changed it. It should have been me! It's my fault...It's all my fault Tifa! I did this to you. I DID THIS TO YOUUUU...!!! He shouted up in anger and the his voice echoed throughout the cave and vibrated through the walls.   
  
"Cloud...." said a soft voice behind him.   
  
Cloud didn't hear Aeris nor did he care. His voice was hoarse as his arms began to loosen around the young woman.  
  
"Through all those years I had the chance, and now I have no more time to tell you. You don't have to forgive me for what has happened. I understand, but it hurts me that I could not have understood your pain. It should have been me. You have done nothing to derserve this...It should have been me...."  
  
"Tifa...I'm sorry..."  
  
The shaking arms finally loosened and glided through the water and slowly to Cloud's side. The water slowly seeped into Tifa and clothed her with its presence. Her pale white skin changed to a light blue then darker as her hair seemlingly floated within lake. Her arms left her side as though she was embracing her forever quiet tomb. Slowly she began to fade from view as the water were like curtains covering up the final scene.  
  
The members of AVANLANCHE did not know how long they watched; nor did they know how long did their leader stand in the water without moving. It was as though the existance of time was irrevelant and only ripples through water was the only form of pace.  
  
"I will always love you...Tifa...." The silent words echoed and found itself into darkness.  
  
***  
  
A sob emitted from Cloud and caught the attention of the trio across the room. Aeris looked up and glanced at Cloud then looked back at Barrett and Cid. Sighing, Barett merely nodded as Cid straightened himself from the window. Both made their way across the room and paused to mutter a few words to Cloud before leaving.   
  
Aeris watched them leave before getting up. Carefully she made her way over to Cloud, trying not make loud footsteps to interrupt the lone soldier.   
  
"Cloud?" said Aeris. No answer. "Cloud...are you....are you hungry?"   
  
"No, Aeris," whispered Cloud.  
  
"You haven't eaten since....since we came."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Are you...thirsty, then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then do you want to talk?"  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
"Yes, Cloud?"  
  
"Leave me alone...please..."   
  
Aeris stood there, uncertain what to do. She wanted to help Cloud; he looked so sad. It was as though endless winter nights had settled over him and left frost over what was left of his broken heart.   
  
"Cloud....." She reached to place a hand on Cloud to wonder if she could melt that ice, but Cloud knocked her arm away, gently but firm.  
  
"Please Aeris....let me be...."  
  
Aeris brought her hand to her heart. He needs time, and in time I will bring the light to his darkness. Aeris nodded a small nod and headed down the stairs. Behind her she heard Cloud sob again, as though another piece of his heart had fallen.   
  
***   
  
"That HURTS!!!" shouted an irritated Yuffie.  
  
"How else do you expect it to heal faster?" replied an emotionless voice.  
  
Without responding, Yuffie groaned loudly as Vincent rubbed her arm with medicated oil. Aeris sat across the table tending to Cid's wounds as Barett and RedXIII watched.  
  
"Why can't we just use the healing materia?" demanded Yuffie. "I don't like Vincent having to give me his type of massage."  
  
"Because," said Vincent, "Cloud has the materia."  
  
"Then go get it from him!"  
  
"Oh? Why don't you go and ask him for it?"  
  
"Because I-" A wave of sadness rippled through Yuffie's face.. "...I don't want to see him so sad..."  
  
Aeris sighed and turned to Yuffie. "I don't expect any of us to talk to him, much less ask him for anything, at this certain time."   
  
Yuffie nodded and sat still as Vincent continued his work. Silence settled over them and even Yuffie ceased her complaints and groans. For a while they sat until Cid shook his head and stopped Aeris, who looked up in surprise.  
  
"Ya know," said Cid, finally breaking the silence. "One of us should really try to get to him. Straight to the point, you Aeris. You're pretty much the only one who can get through that spikey head of his."  
  
"Cid, I don't know....He's really not himself," replied Aeris.   
  
"That's why you should help him be himself!"  
  
"It's not that easy! I don't want to force him either."  
  
"Aeris is right," said RedXIII, stepping from the shadows. He seated himself between Aeris and Cid before he continued. "It was a very great loss for our leader. We should give him more time."  
  
"More time..." muttered Cid. "He had two weeks. Two weeks! He hasn't eaten, drunk, or moved through that whole time! Do you think he's had enough time when he's dead?"  
  
"Cid!" exclaimed Aeris.   
  
"Sorry..." he grumbled.  
  
"What Cid said is quite true, though," said Vincent. "It is even possible to say that he would want to claim his own life."  
  
"Oh yea! Forgot that too!"  
  
"Cid!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Anyways," continued Vincent, "it would be a good choice for one of us to speak with him. It might not heal him fully, but perhaps it can ease his pain."  
  
"You should go now," said Barrett. "Don't keep him waiting for so long."  
  
Aeris nodded. "I understand," she said as she rose.  
  
"Can I come along?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"No," replied Cid. "You'll be too annoying around."  
  
"What?!" shouted Yuffie. "I'm very sympathic sometimes ya know! I'm not gonna steal or anything!"  
  
"Quiet down," said RedXIII. "We do not need more trouble than there is."  
  
"He started it," inquired Yuffie, glaring at Cid.  
  
"Not until some brat stole our money and materia," muttered Cid under this breath.  
  
Unfortunately, Yuffie heard him. "Are you calling me a brat?!" she demanded. "You old fart!"  
  
"Old fa-You little reject ninja!"  
  
"What did you just call me?!"  
  
The quarrel stormed on with RedXIII and Barett trying to resolve both sides as Aeris made her way up the stairs. The voices behind her slowly died down she ascended higher and neared the room.  
  
What should I say to him? she thought nervously. He didn't want me to help him before...will he let me now? And even if he does, what do I say? I can't just tell him to forget Tifa. No! I don't want anyone to tell me that either. Mentioning Tifa might hurt him more as well. What can I tell him? What can ease him? Oh! This is becoming confusing! I should try my best...  
  
Upon arriving the top of the stairs, Aeris squinted into the darkness, trying to find the form of Cloud.  
  
"Cloud?" she called into the dark. "I think we should talk. I know how things have been very hard for you, but it's also about time that you try to help yourself out of the shell you're in. We all miss Tifa, and maybe if we talked about it things might be easier to take. Wouldn't you agree, Cloud? Cloud? Please answer me." Pause. "Cloud?"  
  
Frowning, Aeris listened hard for any type of response. When there was not a sound that emitted, concern flowed through Aeris and she fumbled around for the light switch.   
  
"Cloud?" she called again when she finally found the switch and turned on the lights, and gasped.  
  
"Cloud...?" said Aeris, gaping at the empty room.   
  
Did he leave? thought Aeris quickly. No, that's impossible. I was downstairs the whole time with Barett and the others. There is no possible way he could have walked by us. But where is he?  
  
She rushed over to the beds and threw back the covers. Both were empty except for the pillows that scattered when she pulled the blanket. Full of concern, Aeris quickly looked under the beds and opened the closet doors. It was all empty.   
  
He couldn't have just disappeared! thought Aeris in despair. She walked over to where Cloud had seated himself for two weeks and laid her hand on that spot of the bed.  
  
It does not feel warm...he has been gone for a long time...Aeris looked at her hand and then brought it into a fist. I have to tell the others!   
  
She turned and was about to run when a cool wind brushed by her and filled the room with its presense. Aeris froze when she felt the caress and slowly turned and her mouth fell open again.   
  
With the shutters unlocked and curtains flowing with the breeze, the window was open.  
  
***   
  
It was very late at night and the bar was very lonely after the regulars had left. Only a few had remained, including a young, blonde, SOLDIER uniform-claded man.   
  
He sat alone throughout the whole night even with all the commotion and action that occasionally happens in a bar. He was like the rock that stood in the river where the waves pushed and slapped against it, yet it stands still and uncaring just the same. Many finally lost interest in this newcomer very soon as he proved to be quite quiet and distant from everyone. Even the attractive hostesses became irritated with this handsome man and chose to ignore him since he ignored the nectar that was offered from the eager flowers.   
  
"Hey....yo...." called Cloud groggily. "Give me *hic* another one...."  
  
The bartender glanced at Cloud and shook his head. He reached over and grabbed another bottle and slided down the counter. Cloud caught it without looking up.   
  
"You sure you wanna drink that much?" he called.  
  
"Ya...whatever...." he popped open the bottle and starting filling his mug again like the countless times he did before.  
  
"I've seen the likes of you," the bartender continued. "Drinkin' so much at one time. Always the same. Money, women, fights, more women. What's your problem?"  
  
Cloud looked at him over the rim of his mug while drinking and did not answer.   
  
"Women, I guess." The bartender laughed. "Always women. Ya know why? Money, they just gamble more. Fights, they go look for 'em. Women, they just get drunk then look for a new one. They get drunk to forget so they can start over. I hit it on that one, huh?"  
  
"I wouldn't *hic* count on it," muttered Cloud as he paused to pour another drink.   
  
"So what happened then?" asked a nearby listener.  
  
Cloud finished off the mug before answering. "Never got the chance *hic* to tell her how much *hic* I loved her...."  
  
"Pretty sad I guess," said the bartender. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She's....*hic*.....she's...."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"She's....she's DEAD!!!!!" Cloud trailed off into a howl and buried his head into his arms and cried loudly in sobs and gutters and hiccups.   
  
"Aww, it's alright man!" exclaimed the bartender. "Just find a new one!"  
  
"Nooo.....I can't do that....*hic* she's *hic* so...different from everyoneeeee......"  
  
"There's always another better!"  
  
Cloud stopped his cries and looked up from his arms and glared at the bartender. "Tifa is one in everything! Ain't no one better than her! NO ONE!" He grabbed the bottle and started chugging it down.   
  
"Hey boy! Get it all down an' I'll give ya 100!" someone shouted.   
  
Laughter. "I'll give ya 1000 if ya don't throw it up!" More laughter.  
  
Heedless of the shouts and cheers, Cloud continued to allow the flow to liquid to continue like a river without an end. It was as though heat had risen into Cloud and burned into him. His body felt as though in flames and the cool liquid going down his throat seemed to rise from the depths to ignite his soul. The lights around him began to blur and the laughter droned away from his ears. He wanted to stop, and yet he didn't, for the cool liquid seemed to soothe his throat then fill his body with tremors of excitement. Sweat seemed to drench him like water that knew no limits. It lifted him, brought him to a new dimension, uncaring of what he left behind. Cloud ever so dimly heard the doors of the bar open.  
  
"Cloud....." he heard a distant voice call. Still drinking, Cloud ignored that voice. He was much into the consumption of this new remedy that left his sanity into non-existence.  
  
"Cloud!" cried Aeris, eyes widening at the young man who sat at the counter, holding a full bottle to his lips. His face was beyond a red coal that burned and even the water that fell like rain did not drench the fire. Laughter filled her ears as the men around Cloud cheered him on and offered money.   
  
"Cloud!" Aeris cried again and hurried over to him. She reached for the bottle and tried to pry it from his hands as she gaped at the countless bottles on the counter. "Stop drinking! You've had too many already!"  
  
From a distant, Cloud heard a woman's voice. He lifted his eyes groggily and then noted two arms trying to take his bottle.   
  
"Ughhmmm!" said Cloud, bringing the bottle out of reach from Aeris and yet still drinking.   
  
"You have to stop!"   
  
The two arms appeared again. A sense of annoyance crossed Cloud's mind as the bottle nearly dropped. He wanted it; he didn't have to give it up. The arms appeared again. This time, he reacted.  
  
Aeris jumped quickly when Cloud suddenly whipped out his arm and nearly swatted her across the face. She stepped back and gaped at him as he resumed to drink. Did he just try to hit me? she thought wildly. No, that can't be. Cloud would never hit me. He's just.....  
  
Aeris' eyes trailed to the many bottles on the counter. He's just drunk.  
  
Silently she stood and watched Cloud's throat in a rhymatic pace. It was not long before the last drop was gone and Cloud emitted a loud groan as he slammed the empty remedy onto the table.   
  
"Give me...another...." he muttered, pushing the bottle away.   
  
"Please....Cloud," started Aeris, advancing slowly. "I've been searching for you for a very long time. Everyone has been very worried as well. Please, let's go." She placed a hand on Cloud and hoped he would not strike her again.  
  
Someone is touching me....thought Cloud. Who...Who is it? He turned his head then winced at the sudden storm that brewed in his head. He tilted to one side as one hand caught himself. My head...so painful...so tired...I want to go to sleep.....  
  
"What's wrong, Cloud?" asked Aeris, catching him before he slipped off the seat.  
  
"Nothin'...."  
  
"Is there anything you want to do?"  
  
The lights blinded him and his vision blurred. "I want to rest..." came a barely audible voice.   
  
Aeris let out a breath of relief. "That's good, Cloud," she said. "Come on then. Everyone is very worried. Let's go." She reached over and slid her arm under Cloud's as she helped him up.  
  
"Hey," said the bartender, coming over, "the bill." He stood there tapping his foot patiently.   
  
"How...much...." muttered Cloud. His head tilted upward and to the side as he clumsily reached inside his pockets and fumbled for his money.  
  
The bartender glanced at the bottles and counted mentally. "5600 gil," he finally answered.   
  
How much did you drink? thought Aeris in amazement as Cloud started counting. He blinked and shook his head a few times then starting counting it one by one. An irritated sigh escaped Aeris as she reached over and took 6000 gil from Cloud's hand and handed it to the bartender.  
  
"You may keep the change," said Aeris as she nearly dragged Cloud out the bar.   
  
***  
  
With beads of sweat and quick breaths, Aeris finally laid Cloud onto the bed. He landed face down and in an angle that one leg hung over the side. Aeris shook her head and lifted his leg as she turned Cloud with much effort. She pulled off his boots then pulled him by his shoulders until his head laid on the pillow. Looking at Cloud again, Aeris let out a breath of exasperation. Carefully she lifted Cloud halfway as she jerked the blanket from underneath him.   
  
"Ughh...hmmm...." groaned Cloud as Aeris covered him with the blanket. She tucked him in carefully before sitting herself on a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Phew!" she breathed as she wiped her forehead. "Cloud packed quite a lot at the bar. I wonder how much he did drink." She fixed her eyes on the groaning figure and shook her head. "He should have known better to have drank this much. I would not be very surprised if he will be stuck in bed for days. But then again, it would be good for him to rest, one way or another." Her voice fell silent as Cloud began to quiet down.  
  
***  
  
It's hot...  
  
Where am I....?  
  
It's so hot....I have to get out of here....  
  
"Hurry! Check that house!"  
  
What?   
  
"Hey! You alive?!"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and stared up at buildings in flames.   
  
"HEY! Get up and help!" shouted the man again.   
  
Cloud carefully rose and stood as flames licked at his sides.   
  
Where....am I? I'm in...  
  
....Nibelhiem?  
  
A loud crack jerked him out of his thoughts and drew his attention to a house falling apart in flames and smoke. That house...So familiar....Wait, that's my....Cloud's face fell into horror.  
  
"Mother!" he shouted and leaped into a fast sprint. Cinders and sparks flew from every direction but all Cloud noticed was the burning house that he had spent his childhood in.  
  
"Mother!" He kicked the door in and coughed at the smoke that rose like fog that refuses to be cut. "Mother!" He stumbled over a fallen object as he called and coughed. "Where are you?"  
  
Then he saw her.   
  
She was lying face down, one arm out-stretched as though she was reaching for Cloud. She laid very still even without choking from the smoke, nor did she move to take a breath at all.  
  
Cloud stood for a moment in shock. "Mo...ther...?" He took a step, and a sudden crack above him caught his attention.  
  
He looked up and saw the broken roof smoted in flames and splinters crash down upon him.  
  
Cloud's eyes dilated in fear as he covered his head and felt himself trip. No, don't let this happen! he thought wildly as he felt himself fall toward the floor. This can't be happening! This can't be happening-  
  
He fell flat onto soft grass.  
  
Slowly he brought his arms from his head and slowly looked up. He was in a field of grass and in the distant was a small town.   
  
Cloud pressed his hands into the ground as he lifted himself quickly. "That's....Nibelhiem," he said in disbelief.  
  
A loud growl caught his attention and Cloud spun around immediately. His mouth dropped and he pushed himself back with his arms and looked with complete disbelief.  
  
"I....you.....how can....I killed you!" he managed to stammered.  
  
The white Nibelhiem monster sneered and advanced clumsily. Cloud drew himself further back and tried to run when he found his leg to be in pain. How did I...thought Cloud, but was soon interrupted when the monster lifted a claw. Without thinking, Cloud lifted his hands to try to block the attack, when he found his hands covered in blood.   
  
Blood....Cloud thought. He turned his palms over and stared at the thick redness that streaked through his hands. When did I.....  
  
He never finished his thought when the claw suddenly slashed through him. All Cloud remembered was a cold steel that left his body freezing and the ground was gone beneath him.  
  
He was falling.   
  
He crashed into the water with a huge splash and felt himself sink.   
  
The cold water brought Cloud to open his eyes and take notice of his surrounding. His eyes widened and his arms began to flail wildly at his sides. I can't breathe! Cloud thought as fear crawled into his consciencness.   
  
Forget this....What's going on....Where am I...What's happening.....Cloud stopped and allowed himself to slowly drift through the water as thoughts drifted through his mind. His eyes closed as he waited for the cold darkness to take him. What's happening to me....Where am I.....How did this happen.....I want to go...I want to leave....He opened his eyes.  
  
And saw her.   
  
His heart froze along with his soul.   
  
Tifa.....  
  
She floated alone and freely, her arms holding her quiet tomb. Her face was content like white snow that took the sunlight without question. She seemed to be laying very still, and only her flowing hair noted the soft movements. A sudden wave passed through and Tifa's right arm followed it and lifted up toward Cloud. It extended and reached like a sapling eagerly taking droplets of rain.   
  
Tifa....  
  
Cloud extended his arm and reached out for Tifa. I won't leave you alone...thought Cloud, feeling happiness surge through him. I'll be with you...Just believe in me...I'll be joining you very soon....  
  
He reached and almost touched her fingers, when a darkness emitted around her arm. Suprised, Cloud stopped and stared. The darkness slowly grew and soon engulfed Tifa as it began to pull her away from the startled young man.   
  
"No!" shouted Cloud. He struggled to move forward when he felt himself being pulled back as well. "No! Let go of me!" He thrashed wildly and pulled at the unseen force. It seemed hopeless and all Cloud could do was watch with desperate eyes as Tifa drifted farther with one arm out-reached toward him.   
  
Cloud reached out as well as the water around his face mingled with salt. "Tifaaaa...!!!!" he shouted. "Don't go! Don't leave meeee.....!!!!"  
  
All he remembered was darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Uhhh....where am I....uhhh.....no...." mumbled Cloud.  
  
Aeris turned and looked at the young man in bed. He's having a nightmare, she thought and rose.  
  
He looks so troubled...Aeris carefully brushed back a few strands of his hair.  
  
"Poor guy..." she whispered.  
  
"I...uh....no...don't go....I...." Cloud continued to mumble. "Don't.....no...." Cloud suddenly thrashed and surprised Aeris to jump.   
  
"Cloud?" She placed a hand onto his shoulder. "You're having a bad dream."  
  
"Uhhh.....don't...noooo........DON'T LEAVE ME!" he shouted as he jerked up from the bed and startled Aeris that she seated back onto the chair and nearly fell off. She caught herself quickly before turning to observe the panting man.   
  
"Are you alright?" she asked before getting up to rest her hands on his shoulders and turned Cloud to face her.  
  
"You're drenched!" exclaimed Aeris. "Wait here, I'll go get a towel for you."   
  
She rose and barely took a step when Cloud suddenly whipped out his hand and grabbed Aeris by her arm.   
  
"No...." he said in a near whimper, "don't go....please...I have something to tell you...."  
  
"Cloud...." said Aeris uncertainly and loosened her arm, "you should rest. Tell me when you're feeling better." She turned to leave again when Cloud grabbed her arm again. She opened her mouth to protest when Cloud suddenly pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her stomach.  
  
"Don't leave me," said Cloud in a frantic voice.  
  
"Cloud....."  
  
"I-I don't know how I should say this...but you can't leave me! I want you to be with me." He looked up at Aeris with tears and earnest in his eyes. "You understand, right? I don't want you to leave me. I want you to be by my side forever!"  
  
Aeris watched unmoving and mouth slightly open. "Cloud..." she finally managed. "What...what are you saying?"  
  
Cloud shook his head furiously. "I can't live my live without you! You....you are the reason why I live. I don't ever want you to leave me!"  
  
His arms tightened around her as small sobs were audible. Aeris looked into the blue eyes and saw only truth that stained the mako streaks. I....thought Aeris as tears slowly crept up. Her arms encircled Cloud and held him close.  
  
"I won't leave you..." she whispered as she wiped away the tears on Cloud's face. His hair was in the way and she gently brushed it away and trailed her fingers through his hair.   
  
"I will always make you happy! I promise to forever care for you! I...I promise to always love you!" Cloud buried his face into Aeris' dress and sobbed loudly.  
  
"I understand, Cloud," said Aeris, sighing quietly. "I feel the same way..."  
  
"I will always love you..." Cloud sobbed again. "That's why....that's why you can't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave me, Tifa!"  
  
Aeris froze; her hand stiffened within the golden strands. Her breath cut short and her heart skipped a few beats. There wasn't a sound for a long time as Aeris held onto Cloud.  
  
"Ti......fa......??" she finally whispered.  
  
"You do understand my love for you, right Tifa?" asked Cloud, looking up at Aeris again. "No one can ever come between us. Especially Aeris. She's only a sister to me....you understand, right?"   
  
Aeris closed her eyes from the mako streaks. "Yes....I understand..." She stepped back without saying another word, surprising Cloud to look up.  
  
"Tifa, wait! Where are you going?" cried Cloud, panic rising in his throat.  
  
"I....need to get a towel for you," answered Aeris, loosening Cloud's grip.  
  
"No, wait...." Cloud struggled to stand, but his face suddenly twisted into streaks of pain and he fell back onto the bed. "My head...it hurts so much..."  
  
Aeris sighed and walked toward the stairway. She was about to leave when Cloud called out again.  
  
"Tifa, you'll be back right?"  
  
Pause. "Yes, I'll be back, Cloud."  
  
There was sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't want you to be gone again."  
  
"That's right..."  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
".....Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"...................I know"  
  
***  
A/N: I didn't really feel too much compassion for Aeris, but it could be different for everyone else. =) It did get a little sad I guess. I'll try to update more, so keep reading! ^_^ Please review! 


End file.
